


Jealous Kieu My

by brownriceandadobo



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, teen, wlw, wlwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownriceandadobo/pseuds/brownriceandadobo
Summary: Yara and Fatou dancing at Finn’s part leads to a pouting bisexual girl
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Jealous Kieu My

**Author's Note:**

> This is to distract myself from my sadness. Feel free to send prompts in my tumblr @brownriceandadobo

Everything was going great. Finn was waving his bullhorn around like a maniac, almost getting the party shut down by the annoyed neighbors, and everybody was having fun and dancing. There was no drama or crying, which was a relief considering what everybody was going through the past couple of weeks. Even Constantine was behaving and seemed to be enjoying himself as well, minus the occasional brooding in the corner. It was all amazing until Kieu My saw her girlfriend, she still can’t believe she gets to say that, dancing with Yara from where she was sitting on the couch with Ava.   
  


They’re just dancing, what’s the problem? The problem, she thought, was the hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and the hips brushing as the two sway to the music and the lips that are too close to one another and the smile that’s only supposed to be towards her and the-   
  


“You look like you’re about to shit yourself”  
  


“What”, she turned to Ava.   
  


“Your face. It’s all scrunched up and wrinkly and it has been for the past 2 minutes. Did you hear anything I just said?”  
  


“Sorry”, she relaxed her face and slouched, “I’m a bit distracted”   
  


Following her line of sight, Ava let out a giant laugh and shook her head in disbelief, “Oh, man. You’re jealous? That’s hilarious, I gotta tell Zoe.”  
  
“I’m not jealous! I’m just watching over my girlfriend like I’m supposed to.”

“Watching over her and the pretty girl dancing with her?” She joked.   
  


“You think she’s pretty?” Kieu My asked the other girl, her hand clenching into a fist as the two girls across the field were laughing at the drink Finn had spilled on himself.  
  


“Yes. But so are you, so quit pouting. You look like Constantine.”   
  


“...I’m prettier...” she mumbled.   
  


Ava gave the girl a incredulous look, “Why are you jealous? You feel threatened or something? Cuz Fatou is head over heels for you, you know that.”   
  


Kieu My slouched against the couch and crossed her arms in annoyance, “I’m not threatened. I just don’t like sharing sometimes. Now it’s Yara, before it was that damn turtle.”   
  


“The turtle? Are you kidding me? You got issues, Kieu My.” Ava laughed.  
  


Fatou had made her way to the couch and plopped down in the middle of the two girls, “Why are we laughing?”   
  


“Your girlfrien- OUCH!!”, yelped Ava as Kieu My had reached over and pinched her forearm.   
  


“My girlfriend what?”, Fatou turned her head to the side and looked at Kieu My.   
  


Distracted by the adorable blush peppering Fatou’s cheeks, Kieu My almost forgot about the jealousy she was experiencing a couple seconds ago. That is until she saw Yara make her away over to the trio. Grabbing her girlfriend and pulling her into her lap, Kieu My made direct eye contact with the head girl and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend waist pulling her closer against her chest.   
  


Yara looked towards Ava with raised eyebrows and Ava rolled her eyes and shrugged, “Fatou. You dropped this when we were dancing”, Yara reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of house keys.   
  


Before her girlfriend could make a move, Kieu My quickly reached over and grabbed the keys from the other girl’s hands, “Thank you, she appreciates it.”   
  


Fatou turned around to stare at Kieu My with a quiestioning look while Ava and Yara were trying to hold back their laughter, “Whats up with you? Are you ok?”   
  


“Yeah, baby, I’m okay,” Kieu My pecked the girl’s cheeks as a reassurance.   
  


“Your girlfriend is jealouuuuusss,” teased Ava.  
  


“What? Why?” Fatou fully turned her body so she was straddling Kieu My’s lap, both legs on either side of the girl.   
  


Kieu My let out a groan, both from annoyance that Ava had revealed her jealous and annoyance that her girlfriend was currently on her lap but it was too public for her to do anything about it. Covering her face with her hand, she mumbled out a response to Fatou’s answer.   
  


“I can’t hear you, Kieu My.”   
  


Lifting her hands slightly to uncover her mouth but still covering her embarassed face, “I was jealous when you were dancing with Yara,” she heard the other two girls snicker beside her and she blindly swung her arm to swat at them both in irritation.   
  


The two decided to stand up and move location knowing that the only thing holding back the vietnamese girl from actually hitting them was the smaller girl on her lap.   
  


Fatou smiled at Kieu My, “Why are you jealous? You know I’m yours.”   
  


Kieu My let out another loud groan, hiding her face against her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I don’t know, I’m just built this way.”   
  


Giggling at the girl’s embarrassment, Fatou reached up and brushed some hair away from her face before kissing her softly on the lips, “Well, I think it’s adorable.”  
  


“You do?”  
  


“Yeah, you’re like a little baby asking for attention.”  
  


“I’m not a baby! Its only happened two times!”   
  


“You were jealous before? When?”  
  


“...when you would post pictures of Maike...”  
  


There was a second of silence before she heard angelic laughter come out of her girlfriend, “Maike? Are you serious?”   
  


“Don’t laugh! I was sad and you were always with the thing, it’s a natural response to seeing someone you love cudldle somebody else.”   
  


“I didn’t know a turtle would be considered a ‘somebody’”   
  


With a red face, Kieu My sighed in annoyance. Taking pity at her girlfriend, Fatou peppered her face with little kisses to help calm her down, “Youre so adorable. I love you.”   
  


Still pouting but in a slightly better mood, Kieu My kissed her girlfriend back, “I love you too. No more dancing with pretty girls and cuddling with turtles,” she joked.  
  


Fatou shook her with a giant smile on her face, “Ok so no more dancing with you then?”  
  


“That’s not what I meant!”  
  


“No, no I got it no more dancing with pretty girls including you, right?”  
  


“No! I’m the only pretty girl you can dance with!”  
  


Standing up from her girlfriend’s lap, Fatou made her way back to the dance floor, “You just stay there, pretty girl, I’m going to go dance.”  
  


Kieu My shot up from the couch and ran after her, “Wait! That’s not what I meant!” 


End file.
